


My New Pride

by TuxedoMimmy



Series: A Nation's Classification - Hetalia AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Alternate Universe, Breastfeeding, Classification AU, Diapers, F/M, Gen, Infantilism, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuxedoMimmy/pseuds/TuxedoMimmy
Summary: When Sweden took his original Classification test. He had the sinking feeling he was going to be misclassified. Everyone always seemed to believe that they knew better then they actually do and assumed he was a Caregiver.The only problem. He isn't a Caregiver. He's a Little.





	1. Misclassification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sweden took his original Classification test. He had the sinking feeling he was going to be misclassified. Everyone always seemed to believe that they knew better then they actually do and assumed he was a Caregiver.
> 
> The only problem. He isn't a Caregiver. He's a Little.

__

When Sweden was classified, he knew right away that this person was inexperienced. Very inexperienced. The guy was just a teenager, doing it for volunteer work. Probably not paying attention really, and didn’t even draw blood like they were supposed to. Overall, it was a complete mess, and it he knew it would lead to someone getting a wrong classification. He just didn’t think it would be him.

Like a lot of nations, and people in general, he knew his classification from very early on. He was a persistent bedwetter and has been for years, he can’t exactly talk very well, a very severe mama’s boy, and a consistent thumb sucker. He knew he was going to be a Little, but no one else knew about these signs. Which was probably the reason why he was classified as a Caregiver. He knows he looks like one, being tall, strong, and overall having a stern expression.  
He hated getting the paper saying he was a caregiver, he knew it was wrong and that he should get retested, but when everyone saw his paper. Acting as though it was not a surprise, slapping his on his back and telling him he can be on his own. He didn’t want to be selfish and say that he isn’t a Caregiver. He didn’t want to take up someone’s attention. The biggest reason though, was the fact that he since he knew how he looked. How he scared everyone who looked at him briefly. How he was not the typical Little you see. He knew that no one would ever want a Little like him. It was only natural he’d be a Caregiver.

So he tried taking care of Littles, starting at daycares. He could cook pretty well, and was actually a really good playmate for all the Littles who had younger ages, but he lacked the proper skills to be a Caregiver. Since he wasn’t one. He couldn’t actively and consistently communicate with anyone of older Littles or Caregivers, he knew baby talk and all that, but he couldn’t get across to anyone else what they said. He didn’t know a whole lot else either. So it was no surprise to the workers when he stopped coming in one day, most assuming he either got retested or he’s getting proper education.  
Sweden just can’t take care of a Little, and he shouldn’t be expected to since he’s a Little himself, but he’s too scared to go out and admit it.

He tried out living a normal life. He wasn’t with Finland anymore, the Caregiver having found a Little to care for already. So he basically lived alone with the dog, Hanatamago. He was able to manage for a good while. Able to pay bills, keep the house in shape, and take care of anything he needed, but he was lonely. Yes he had the dog, but he needed someone to be there with him. He hated being alone more than anything (Well except the dark). And he wanted to feel the warmth of simply having someone else to be in the house with him.  
He could never say that though, Caregivers are perfectly fine being on their own. They adore caring for Littles, but it they don’t have one they can fair just fine on their own. He needed to act like a Caregiver. And if that meant being on his own then he’ll just have to survive.

It was a bit while after being classified, when he started to feel a bit sick. He didn’t know why, it just started with a small tickle in the back of his throat, then it started to become a bit irritated. He pushed it aside, assuming it was the start of cold and flu season. So it was only natural that he fall a victim to it.  
Then it started to get it periods where he was so dizzy and nauseous, he wanted to curl up into a ball and just cry. He was able to get up after a while, but it was always with reluctance. He wanted to go to the doctor to see why it was happening, but he worried about what would happen if they found out he was misclassified. Everything he has done up to this point will be undone, and everyone will be disgusted by the fact that he’s a little. So he just sucks it up, taking medication to try and stop the symptoms of his apparent sickness.

World meetings still happen even after the majority of the world was classified, those that were Littles did have to try and be big during the meetings, but understandable if they weren’t able to be. Along with that, Caretakers were mainly the ones in charge and expected to pay attention to everything. Unless they had a Little, to which it was fine if they turned their attention away for a bit.  
Everyone knew Sweden’s classification, and they all knew he didn’t have a Little. Many even expecting him to still not have one due to his appearance, some making jokes about it even. Though equally as many often asked him why he hasn’t tried going to get one. The talks always gave the Swede anxiety, mainly because he never knew what to say, and often answered by nations who only saw his appearance.

The meetings were still very long and very boring, and while Littles were allowed to occupy themselves if they couldn’t stay big long enough. Caretakers had to pull through it. This particular day was very rough for Sweden. His head was pounding from this cold, he was dizzy and felt like he needed to throw up. He didn’t want to be here, he wanted to be home and take a nap. He was sick and tired of being sick and tired, he didn’t want to keep pretending.

It felt like forever until a break was called. Sweden stepped out slowly, trying to get to somewhere secluded before he broke down. He could hear nations talking. Talking about him. About how he doesn’t act like a Caretaker, how he gives them a bad name, and how he isn’t meant to be one. So many things that hurt him. And they were right.  
He got out of the room quickly, managing to find a secluded area in a small closet. He shut himself in (leaving the door open for just a little bit of light) and started bawling his eyes out. The quick movement and the hard crying worsened his upset stomach and he finally threw up his breakfast into one of the buckets in the closet. He kept on crying, unable to stop himself as all the pent up emotions finally let themselves out. In turn, causing him to keep throwing up till he had nothing left in his stomach, along with worsening his headache.

Sweden didn’t hear the soft footsteps that made their way up to the door, or the knocks that followed. He didn’t hear the door creaking open, or see the increasing light that flooded in the small closet. What he did noticed, was Ukraine’s soft, sweet voice.

“Mr. Sweden?” She asked, her voiced laced with concern.

He knew he was a pitiful sight to see, face a mess with snot, tears, and dried vomit on his face. He was supposed to act like a Caretaker and yet here he was. He looked away from Ukraine’s face, not wanting her to see him like this.

Ukraine looked at him, overwhelming concern overriding her as she bent down to the Swede. Asking him what he was doing in the closet, and why he was so upset. She could smell the vomit, and noticed the way Sweden looked away from her, like a child about to be reprimanded.

“I-I’m sorry… I-I didn’t feel good…” He finally mumbled. His voice sounding so small, and unstable as though he couldn’t speak properly.

Ukraine grabbed a paper towel and started to wipe his face gently. Helping him clean up a bit.

“It’s okay honey. Can you stand right now?” She asks him softly, being quiet since she assumed a loud tone might make him feel worse.

She watched him attempt to stand on his own, before helping him up and supporting his body. Offering to take him to a clinic, but he refused. Telling her that they’ll find out and people will be mad. Her suspicions were confirmed after that.

“But the doctor is going to help you feel all better. No one is going to be mad at you.” She tells him as she led him out of the building.

“Promise?” He asks softly as she put him into the backseat of her car.

“I promise. The doctor is going to help you.” She smiled warmly as she motioned for him to lay down.

Normally, she would never skip a meeting, but she knew that her partner had their Little in good hands. Plus Sweden needed someone right now. He was a misclassified Little, and she was going to make him better.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting his proper test and his proper class was a big relief to the Swede.  
> Now though, he will be going home with a Caregiver who will look after him while he has to remain in headspace.
> 
> This Caregiver already has a family though, what will they think of him then?

Sweden sat on the examination in the doctor’s office, Ukraine close by reading a magazine as they waited for the doctor to come back in. He had retaken his test again, and they were waiting for the results to return.  
The entire time, when Sweden finally regained his senses, he apologized and kept on apologizing to Ukraine. Saying how he never meant to bother her and that she doesn’t need to do this, and just kept on babbling about how sorry he was before she finally hushed him with a few pieces of candy. The entire time she was there to reassure him that everything will be okay, and that he’s going to feel a lot better soon. And he trusted her with it.

The doctor came in, clipboard in his hands as he took a seat close to the two.

“Well your results confirm that you are a misclassified Little.” The doctor started. “Due to this notion it is confirmed that you are sick from pushing back your headspace for a long period of time.”

“So what can we do about that?” Ukraine asked the doctor.

“Well we’re going to have to induce an involuntary regression in him, which will worsen his sickness for a few days. So he’ll have to be sent to a Caretaker or stay here.” The doctor explained to them.

Sweden winced a bit, planning to stay here for a while before Ukraine spoke up.

“I’ll take him home with me. I have a Little and a partner at home. They will understand, now how young is he so I can prepare.” She spoke confidently.

The doctor told him that Sweden was around 6 months to 1 year and would need her full attention for the first few days to a week. Sweden wasn’t paying attention though, he was just shocked that Ukraine offered to take him in. He figured it must be for a short while before he’s dumped into some center for unwanted Littles, but still.

Soon he was lead into an area where he was placed into a diaper and administered medicine. He was lead into the playroom after that and told to pick out some things to take home with him. He sighs quietly, he simply just wanted to go lie down. Yet he figured it wouldn’t hurt to see what there is. He went over to a toy box and started to look through the contents.   
He pulled out two plush toys, one a little white dog that reminded him of Hana, and the other a soft lion. He smiled down at the two toys, not wanting to leave them there. He sets them aside and looks through the box, and pulled out a set of plastic keys, then dug in and grabbed a really soft blanket that was baby blue with bears on it. He smiled and wrapped it around him.

At that point, his mind started to feel really relaxed. He felt calm, and soon found his thumb in his mouth as he blinked tiredly. Then, he started to feel really warm. He didn’t like it and started to whine, wanting it to go away. It didn’t and only got worse. Then he felt sick again, his tummy was hurting him and he didn’t know.  
He laid down on his stomach, burying his face in the two plushies. Shutting his eyes as he tried to make it all go away, but it just wouldn’t. He opened his eyes and finally started to wail. Turning onto his back as he screamed and cried for it all to go away.

The door to the room open and he found himself being lifted up into the arms of a women, he looked at her. If he was big, he would know that it was Ukraine holding him, but he wasn’t. He was deep into his headspace, and he just kept crying as he clings onto the familiar face who held him.

Ukraine shushes him softly, patting his back as she made sure he stayed wrapped up in the blanket.

“It’s okay it’s okay. You don’t feel good at all, don’t you little bear.” She cooed to him.

He just cried which she expected. So she gently put a pacifier in his mouth, reducing his sobs to hiccups and coughs as he sniffled and suckled on the pacifier. She kissed his head softly, gently wiping his face from the tears and snot.

“We’re going to go home soon, you can take nap and get a nice bath. I’m sure your new Papa and big sister will be so happy to see you.” She tells him.

While Sweden was getting the medicine and placed in here. She had gone to officially adopt him, since she knew he will be staying with her mainly since she wanted another Little and Sweden was a perfect candidate. She texted Turkey and Hungary saying that she found another Little for them, and for Turkey to set up the bassinet they had in their room. She also had also gone through the process of getting what she needed for him, including his own car seat for someone of his age.

Once everything was signed off and the diaper bag was packed with supplies and the toys Sweden had picked out. Ukraine took him home, strapping him in the seat (essentially an adult sized baby carrier) and making sure he can fall asleep. It didn’t take much effort, since the Swede already felt so tired. So that gave Ukraine some relief as she drove back home.  
When she arrived, Hungary, her Little girl ran up to her with a big smile.

“Mama!” She smiled and hugged her tightly.

Then noticed the bundle she carried shift and whine. Causing her to look at curiously.

“What’s that Mama?” She asked confused.

“This.” Ukraine started.

She moved the blanket aside a bit to show Sweden’s face, who was fast asleep still. Hungary looked at him in surprise. The adult side of her wondering about his classification, and what he was thinking. While the Little side of her…

“Am I a big sister now?” She asked excitedly.

Ukraine chuckled, “Yup. This is your baby brother.”

Turkey soon came in and kissed Hungary’s head, before kissing Ukraine softly. He looked at the sleeping Swede, softly resting his hand on his back.

“How young did he go to?” He asks her.

“6 months to 1 year. The age I wanted for another Little for us.” Ukraine spoke softly so she doesn’t bother him.

She gave Hungary a kiss on her head before walking over to the bedroom to lay down Sweden in his new bed.  
Turkey pats Hungary’s back, who watched Ukraine go off before turning to him.

“Papa why can’t I play with the baby right now?” She asks him.

He didn’t blame her for asking, she fell around 2-3 years old and she wanted to play with him.

“He’s had a long day Lizzie, and he’s littler then you so he needs a lot of rest for the first few days.” Turkey explained to her.

She did pout, but bounced up at the promise of Ice cream after dinner if she’s good.

The dinner hour came that night, Ukraine finished preparing and setting out the food for everyone. They were all seated when the baby monitor sounded with crying. Ukraine simply stood up and went to their room to go see what was wrong.  
Sweden had woken up in a dark enough room to scare him, he was also hot, uncomfortable, and hungry. He didn’t know what to do to make it better and just wanted Ukraine. Even if he couldn’t fully bring up her name, and if he could he wouldn’t be able to say it. Soon, a soft light filled the room and he was lifted back up into Ukraine’s arms.

She shushes him, “You woke up right in time little bear, we were going to have dinner.” She says softly to him.

Sweden just sniffled and stuck his thumb in his mouth, his pacifier left behind in the bassinet. Ukraine kissed his tear stained cheek, before carrying him out of the room and into the dining room.  
He saw Hungary sitting in a highchair, looking at him with a big smile as she waved. He could also see Turkey not far from the girl, his mask off as he looked at him gently. Ukraine sat in her seat, putting Sweden in her lap.

“Hi baby boy.” Turkey says softly to him, reaching his hand out to gently wipe Sweden’s face.

The Swede sniffled and looked at hand, taking his thumb out of his mouth in favor of grabbing and playing with Turkey’s fingers a bit. Turkey chuckled softly and let him, before needing to take his hand away. Sweden whined softly, but was shushed by Ukraine who then tried to give him some baby food (a fruit mix). He sniffled and moved his head.

“It’ll probably be too heavy in your tummy right now, huh?” Ukraine says as she sets the spoonful aside.

She grabbed a bottle of warm milk and tried that. He saw it and latched on, starting to suckle it down. Cooing softly as he curled into Ukraine’s body. She pats his back softly, smiling down at him before working on her own dinner. Being very careful to not disrupt Sweden as she ate her food.  
It worked well enough, and he was calm all throughout the rest of dinner. Watching Hungary as she babbled away about whatever she had been doing. The two Caregivers smiling and enticing her to talk more with their responses.

Once he finished his dinner, Ukraine laid him back down so that he can sleep for the night. She joined Turkey and Hungary in the living room, Hungary smiling and clinging to her arm. She played with her for a bit as they let her have some ice cream for desert.

“Lizzie. I need you to understand something.” Ukraine starts, having Hungary look at her.

“What is it Mama?” She asks softly.

Ukraine rubbed her cheek gently. “Remember that I love you so much. Mama will be spending a lot of time with the baby, but I will try to spend as much time with you as I can.”

“Okay.” She smiled and went back to playing happily.

Ukraine sighs softly in relief, and watched her warmly.

During the night, Ukraine woke up to soft crying in Sweden’s bassinet. She got up and out of bed, lifting him up.

“What’s the matter my sweet boy?” She asks him tiredly.

He just sniffled and squirmed, sobbing quietly as he clings to her. Ukraine pats his back and shushes him softly, assuming he had a bad dream and couldn’t get back to sleep. She knew a bottle will help him, but she didn’t want to make all the noise. She took a seat in a rocking chair in the corner of the room, cradling him tenderly as unbuttoned her night shirt.

“I know this is sudden for you, but it’s easier than trying to make a bottle in the night.” She says softly as she pulled out her breast.

Sweden watched her, but he kept sniffling and whimpering until he could latch on and start suckling. Ukraine rubbed his hair gently, watching him nurse on her breast. He was pretty much a baby and in headspace, she knew he saw it as almost another bottle for him. As for Ukraine herself, she could feel how much trust he had in her to not hesitate, and even though part of it was the medicine. This form of bond will let him know that it’s okay for him to trust her like this.  
He knows that she will never hurt him, and will take care of him. And she knows that he trusts and loves her like a child to their mother, and she knew it will only continue to grow as he gets over being sick.

That is exactly what had happened. She spent a lot of time with him as she helped him get over being sick. Bonding with him in everything she did, occasionally giving him to Turkey so he can bond to him. Which at first didn’t work out, since he still wasn’t used to him, but quickly warmed up.  
As for Hungary, she was happy to have a baby brother, and even more happy the day when she finally could play with him. Sure, there was times when she wished he didn’t take so much attention from their Mama and Papa, but then she remembered that he was a baby and babies need lots of attention.

Despite all of this, he soon got over being sick and became the happy, giggly baby boy that loved being with his Mama more than anything. Along with playing with his big sister, and being with his Papa was also very nice. They even let him bring in Hanatamago when he got over being sick. He loved his new family, and even though he went through his own trouble of being misclassified. He was glad that it lead him to a home with a family, and one he would never trade.


End file.
